Walk in the Park
by Lmontague421993
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt, Lena having no idea how much stuff costs in the real world, and being completely awkward. Not the best one that I have ever written but I am tired. Written in 24 minutes


Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor had been hanging out more often lately, but that usually involved Kara going up to Lena's office and bringing her lunch or donuts. But occasionally they would go out when Kara insisted that the last Luthor needed to get out of the office and enjoy herself.

Today as Kara walked off the elevator towards Lena's door she saw Jess and stopped, at first Kara and Jess had not been on great terms; not that Kara could blame Jess. She is reporter and Jess was extremely loyal to her boss, she actually very much reminded Kara of herself when it came to her former boss, Cat Grant.

But, once Jess had seen that Kara was not using Lena, and that Lena always seemed to in a better mood when the blonde reporter stopped by the office they had hit it off. They actually shared a lot in common, and they might not be best friends but Jess was much more friendly today than when they first met.

"Hey Jess, how is she doing today?" asked Kara as she looked towards the door leading to Lena's office

Jess spoke very quietly not wanting Lena to overhear what she was going to say, "Between you and I Kara, she needs to take it easy she has been working herself to the bone since that whole incident with her mother. If you could convince her to take a break I would be eternally grateful and not only because I am really hungry and want to go grab some food."

Kara smiled, her traditional smile, so genuine and pure and said, "Of course Jess, I will do what I can I promise."

"Thank you Kara," said the grateful assistant as she hit the intercom button and said, "Miss Luthor, Kara is here to see you."

"Jess, thank you, you can send her in right away and hold all of my calls."

"Yes, Miss Luthor," said Jess with a knowing look at Kara as a blush climbed up the reporters cheeks.

As Kara entered the room the CEO looked up from the paperwork and smiled seeing her only friend in National City come. Lena invited Kara to sit down on her couch and she got up from her desk and joined her, after talking for a few minutes Kara was unsuccessful in convincing the CEO to go home.

"Come on Lena, you work yourself too hard you can't work yourself so hard," said Kara. "I have to, I have huge trip coming up to Japan and I need to familiarize myself with the competition."

Kara threw her hands up, "You are impossible, you know that don't you? Can you at least go out for a walk?" At the end she threw in her trademark puppy dog look which she knew would guilt Lena into coming out, no one had ever been able to resist. It was her most dangerous superpower, it had the power to make even the most stubborn person come around.

It had the effect that Kara wanted, it took a matter of mere seconds for the green eyed Luthor to say, "Fine, I probably should get out of here for a few minutes"

Kara clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "Great, lets go."

Kara grabbed Lena's arm, "Kara give me a moment, I need to grab my purse and let Jess know that I am going to step out for a moment!"

Kara looked sheepishly down at the ground, "Sorry, Lena, I just got excited."

The CEO couldn't help but crack a smile, "You don't have to apologize Kara, I love your energy you should never change."

She walked over to the intercom and hit the button, "Jess, I am going to go out for a few minutes with Miss Danvers, I should be back in about an hour."

"Yes, Miss Luthor, have a good time."

"You might want to let her know she is free to get lunch, it is already passed lunchtime and knowing Jess my guess is that she hasn't eaten yet," whispered Kara.

Lena had a horrified look on her face, "Jess, have you eaten yet?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Jess responded, "Well Miss Luthor I didn't want to leave you, so I have not had time to run out yet."

Lena slapped her forehead and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Jess, if you need to step out for a minute just go."

"I know Miss Luthor, I am sorry," replied the secretary.

Lena couldn't help but laugh, "It is okay Jess, but get going I will be back in an hour."

"Thank you Miss Luthor."

Lena then turned to Kara and said, "Thank you, are you ready to go."

Kara nodded and got into Lena's private elevator.

After about an hour of walking around the park and talking about everything under the sun, well it was mostly Kara who talked. Lena just listened for the most part she loved to listen to everything that Kara had to say, it was so nice to just be normal for a little while at least. Every now and again Kara would ask about her life, inventions, or other topics and Lena would try to deflect but the blonde reporter would not take no as an answer.

After a while they sat down on a bench at the edge of the park closest to Lena's office, "Man I am starved I am going to grab something to eat, do you want something?"

Lena smiled and said, "I am fine, well, I am surprised that you survived this far without eating something. This has to be the longest period of time I have ever been with you that we have not either eaten or talked about food."

Kara just smiled, and looked down at the ground. "Just give me two seconds I will be right back."

Lena watched as Kara jogged over to a pretzel vendor. A few seconds later she turned around walked back over to Lena but not carrying anything. As she walked back Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Lena, do you think…" Kara paused for a second, "I can borrow some money? They only take cash! I promise that I will pay you back tomorrow."

Lena chuckled Kara looked so embarrassed it was absolutely adorable. "Of course, Kara. No need to pay me back, how much do you need?"

Kara smiled, much less nervous now, "Just enough for a soda and a couple of snacks."

Lena had no idea how much that was, she didn't want to have Kara think that she was clueless, but she had absolutely no idea how much that was. She tried to think what she normally pays for her snacks, but then she remembers, she always just has Jess pick them up for her; and when she goes out to eat she just puts it on either the L-Corp card or her no limits credit card. Come to think of it she had never thought about what things cost since she had moved in with the Luthors all of those years ago.

As bad as the Luthors were at times, they always just bought her whatever she wanted and when she got older she had plenty of her own money so she never had to think about how much stuff cost, that is what her financial advisor and accountant got paid to do.

The genius Lena Luthor who had graduated college top of her class, who had saved and ran a multi-national corporation, who had stood toe to toe with supervillains and heroes alike was, by one simple question, reduced to a puddle of sweat.

She looked back at Kara and saw a look of confusion in her eyes, "Lena, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I am fine," as she took her purse off her shoulder and grabbed out her wallet. She reached into the wallet and grabbed a 100 dollar bill and handed it too Kara hoping that it would be enough.

Kara just looked at the 100 dollar bill that Lena was holding out at a loss for words, "... um..."

Now Lena was really sweating, "sorry, is that not...?" She quickly reached into her wallet and grabbed another 100 and gave it to Kara.

At this point Kara burst out laughing and said, "Lena, you may be the smartest person that I have ever met but there are a few things that you need to learn.


End file.
